Night
by haaa.lol
Summary: Kidd and Killer tend to get just a bit reckless when it comes to doing things outside at night.. They just hope there aren't cops around. [Short oneshot]


"Pitch black."

"The best."

Black trees, black road, black car- black vision. Rushing wind over open windows, cheeky crickets being passed, no other life in sight. Stop signs brushed by, blinking yellow traffic lights ignored, speed limits pushed. Adrenaline and loud music pumping, tires rolling over loose pebbles and over railroad tracks..

"Why is this so satisfying?" Killer thought out loud, sticking his head out the passenger side window, getting face and hair full of the crisp grass-scented breeze. Kidd stuck his arm out of his window and smirked, catching a glimpse of Killer's hair billowing. He revved and sped past cornfields and hidden drives with his heart locked on full throttle. Who needs alcohol and drugs when you can feel high and actually be fully aware and conscious of everything around you.

"Kidd, you better pray there aren't cops out here," Killer mused, being barely audible above the pulsing music. Kidd just laughed. Killer shook his head and stuck back out the window, turning his face upward at the sky. It was like glitter made of silver and gold dusted over tar, and Killer couldn't help but just rest the back of his neck on the door frame and stare. The wind kept his hair off his face and he felt on top of the world. It was like bugs didn't exist at night either, although he knew this was no correct. Not once did he feel the quick sting of a gnat hitting your cheek. He unbuckled his seat belt and swung his feet up and over onto Kidd's lap. Killer closed his eyes.. He felt so alive.

"Don't do anything stupid and get my head taken off, Kidd," he laughed, only half-joking. Kidd scoffed.

"That's no fun then."

"Reckless dumbass."

Killer felt Kidd's hand wrap around his own tightly and he opened his eyes for a moment, scaring himself for a second when the tree canopy above blocked out his twinkling-painting scene. The tight curving road made their stomachs squeeze for moments as the tires pulled this way and that. Kidd slowly came to a stop in the narrow road, surrounded on all sides by living sounds from the greenery. He turned off the radio and Killer sat up to look at him. Kidd took his hand back and turned off the car with just the slightest air of hesitance.

Black.

"Oh shit," Kidd mumbled, feeling an awkward grin pull at his face, "this is pretty terrifying, to be honest."

Killer nodded, feeling strange that he could not even see Kidd in front of him. He groped around Kidd's body until he found his bicep and ran his finger down his arm till he clenched his hand again. They both tried to find each others faces in the dark, just barely catching the glint of some light bouncing off their pupils.

"This is so unreal," Killer whispered. Kidd nodded. Killer tilted his head back out the window again and looked everywhere he could think off, meeting the same kind of intense, pulling darkness. After about 20 seconds, it was as if ten minutes had passed, and it was like the crickets had suddenly stopped existing. Now there was no vision, no sound- only the feeling of the slight breeze in a vacuum and a hand around another's. Unconsciously Killer's grip had started to clench..and clench..and Kidd could feel his pulse hard again his constricted palm and fingers. Kidd gave a quick squeeze and Killer let up after he recovered from momentary shock of movement.

"We should move."

"Okay."

Kidd pulled his hand away and felt his pulse come back while he turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared back to life and headlights suddenly blasted back on, not helping with taking away the feeling of tunnel vision much. Killer turned the radio back on, only keeping it on a quiet volume. Before Kidd could shift out of park, Killer touched his shoulder.

"Let me drive for a while," Killer told him quietly. Kidd nodded and opened his door, looking up and down the wooded road with an incredulous expression while they switched places.

Kidd had just gotten in and pulled at his seat belt when Killer pulled away from their spot in the middle of the road and drove till he found the country again at the county line road. Turn left anywhere and you would find gravel and fields- turn right and you'd run into pompous, ritzy gated additions. He pushed the limit till he reach a T-intersection and took a left turn out towards the interstate. Devoid of street lights once more, the dust from the road kicked back clouds in their wake. Weeping willows loomed against the starlit backdrop away from the city. One turn and the deserted interstate was theirs for speeding.

Pushing 90, Kidd found himself laughing from his nervous adrenaline rush. His self-conscious was screaming at him to say something. Several agonizing seconds later the car was turned off on the side of a road with a name only in numbers. No houses for a mile. Seat back, Killer on his lap, hands in each others' hair.. lips on each others'. Sweat turned cold by the feel of the breeze through the window. Bare chests- clothes in the back seat..

1:37 A.M.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kidd and Killer both were laying on the roof of the car just staring into space. Kidd turned his head and scanned over Killer's face for a few minutes. Killer turned and met his eyes. There was a hint of a question waiting to be asked hiding in his glance, and Kidd just shrugged.

"You've been unpredictable tonight, that's all."

Killer 'hmpf'ed. "Tension." Kidd laughed at him and startled Killer. "What.."

"I swear, you're one of the weirdest fuckers I've ever met, but I guess I find it attractive to not need words to communicate," Kidd mused to himself. Killer hugged Kidd's arm to his chest and kissed his cheek. Kidd just watched him.. He pushed Killer's damp bangs back off his forehead and just laid there while Killer told him about his day at work, telling the most ridiculous stories. Kidd could not be happier at that moment.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Kidd asked. Killer nodded. Kidd felt his stomach drop..

"8 A.M. till 5."

Kidd put his chin on Killer's shoulder. "Fuck.. Sorry." Kidd started to get up but Killer had a death grip on his shoulder and pulled him back down. Kidd gave him a look..

"I didn't say that I was going to work," Killer told him, holding back a smirk that shone in his eyes anyway. Kidd stuck his tongue out at him and laughed.

"Field day for us then!"


End file.
